


Paradise lost

by Golden_youth



Category: Paradise Lost - John Milton
Genre: Flashbacks, Lost - Freeform, References to Paradise Lost, Revenge, Vietnam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_youth/pseuds/Golden_youth
Summary: Malic finds war isn't as easy as it seems
Relationships: Samxmalich.





	Paradise lost

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story I had to do for ap literature that I liked enough to post , update soon

War is hell  
Vietnam is burning, there's gut wrenching screams that seem to go on for eternity and cries of mourning we had never even imagined, it seems no matter where we lay our eyes all that surrounds us is woe and yet still here we sit glorious soldiers they called us ,sent to save South Vietnam , in reality they vanquished us to a personal hell that felt nine times the way to earth1 we often feel so detached that we call home ‘the real world’ , all of us but Sam. 

Sam and me have been best friends since diapers, he has auburn brown hair that looks red and fluffs out on top almost like horns. looking back on it what really drew me to him is how different he is from everyone else.at first he comes off as rebellious but I know him better than that , he just wants to do whatever he wants whenever he wants, he's not one to blindly follow but if he feels something's just he'll fight tooth and nail for it.  
"Are you just gonna sit there all day? there's a war on ya know" sam was standing above me ,a devil like smile on his face, unlike most who lose their light once drafted, war really made him glow. The platoon jokes that he could make a heaven even out of hell. He quickly flew past the ranks , now holding the title of general , putting him in charge of our platoon, though he tends to leave a lot of the smaller responsibilities to his second , he never was the type to boss people around. Rolling my eyes I pushed myself off the ground 

" psh ya ,damn commie scum hiding away like cowards while we rot out here , I wish we could just take the fight to them , get this over with" he just laughed and motioned for me to follow him .  
" it's not always going to be this bad mally , we'll get the upper hand one of these days and then we can really let loose" he had always been optimistic in the weirdest ways , he wasnt hopeful we would get to go home , instead he looked forward to payback and causing havoc on the veit-cong

" ya maybe one of these days we can stop and smell the flowers" he shook his head but looked around seeming to take in the scenery, Vietnam would really be a beautiful place if there wasn't so much blood, but why think about the impossible

We caught up with the rest of the platoon and made our way through the woods. The wind was still and the only sound surrounding us was the crunch of the leaves under our boots. Sam patted my shoulder before Veering off slightly behind me making sure everyone was staying in place when we heard the point man yell out  
" vc on the trail, vc on trail!" Before we could even process what he said he fell down , bullet straight through the chest. We dropped low and I immediately reached for my rifle scoping any ground I could see from my angle. Blood had splattered over my face smudging when I tried to clear it from my eyes, this was what they called being in the shit. 

"Whos hurt!" A booming voice came from the back of the ranks , and second in command belz came crawling behind me but I couldn't see anything as bullets continued to fly every which way , one grazing my hand as I went to reload. The word to fall back was passed down the platoon like a game of hot potato, frantically I looked around for sam knowing he was likely going to be in the front of the retreat line , far too important to be in the back. I about gave up when my eyes landed on him.  
His head had taken a fatal blow that ripped through his helmet like it was cardboard and went cleanly in and out of his now still body. The matter of retreating left my body and my mind raced like a kaleidoscope. My knees buckled underneath me as i procesed what had happened.  
I found myself crawling by his side, his head was tilted to the left and his lips had open slightly allowing blood to trail down his chin, his auburn hair entangled with fragments of broken helmet, the most unsettling thing was the pool of blood pouring out of his head, almost forming a holo.  
“Sam ,hey buddy we gotta go” my voice comes out shaker than I intended , something he would have laughed at. I try to ignore that my mind has already switched to past tense , he’ll be fine. Turning him on his side I shook his shoulders. has he always felt this cold? I cant think straight , he fell limb on my chest and I struggled to keep him up right . 

“ mal i said fall ba- , oh my god ” i heard someone behind me but I couldn't bring myself to look away from sam . hands reached out to move me but I pulled back ,latching onto my best friend.  
“Mal” the voice started again , hesitant this time there was a tone to it that i couldn't quite place “ im sorry but we have to go”  
And just like that the coldness was gone and I was being pulled back again  
"No! No get off me" I swung at air as I was being pulled father back . My body swayed with each punch as I threw all my weight into them , never landing a decent hit.  
" damn it malic stop your going to get us shot up" he yelled at me , I now realize the one I had been ignoring was the second in command, or I guess he would be in command now wouldn't he? No I cant think about that. I shook my head forcing myself to focus on what was happening around me , the bastards are right in front of us , now would be as good a time as any to attack. Swinging an elbow back on blez, whos guard was not down I managed to free myself and stumbled up nearly tripping over my feet.  
‘ malic dont!’ i meant to turn to look at him but i couldnt move , suddenly everything went dark.


End file.
